Music From The Heart
by VioletEyed-Demon
Summary: The first night of passion often inspires many things in people, for some it's feelings of love,other's regret, but for Georges Sapphire, a aspiring Musician, his first night inspries an entire new symphony, and for his lover, it inspires another round of love with hopes of many more to come Georges and Robert make their Grand Entrance into their love life with Music From The Heart


**Second story not from Gundam Wing! YAY!**

* * *

**Music From The Heart- VioletEyed-Demon**

Georges closed his eyes with a sigh and straightened on the bench yet again, placing his fingers over the keys of the piano. With a deep breath he moved into the first line of notes, seamlessly flowing into the next line and the next. Having got caught up in the music he failed to notice the door to the studio open and shut softly. Georges smiled faintly as the notes continued to fill the silence in the room.

He jumped, his fingers slipping from the keys, as a set of strong arms wrapped around him from behind. A deep sigh next to his ear had him relaxing when he recognized who it was that was holding him.

"Robert." He murmured, laying a hand over one of the arms around his chest.

"Hmm?" Robert hummed and buried his nose into the folds of Georges' shirt. The blonde giggled and leaned back against the taller man. He tugged at the mans hands as he leaned forward. Robert reluctantly let him go, shifting to sit on the bench beside his little blonde. "You've been in here for almost four hours you know." He commented off handedly as he watched the blonde shuffle through the sheet music sitting on the piano.

Green eyes turned to him, blinking. "I have?" Robert snorted and nodded toward the clock on the far wall. "Oh. I hadn't even noticed." He muttered, gathering his music sheets and closing the protector of the keys down gently.

"You get lost when you play." Robert smirked and chuckled when the shorter blonde blushed darkly, stammering something out.

The two of them left the studio at a slow pace and leisurely walked down the streets to their apartment. Georges glanced out of the corner of his eye every now and then at Robert before he smiled slightly. Three years since he'd found out about his sister, Grace, and the two of them were still rather awkward about their relationship with each other. Sure there were kisses and embraces, but he couldn't help but think that there should have been more in their three years.

He admitted he loved Robert and Robert had, not spoken out bluntly like he had, admitted to the same. He sighed and stilled on the bridge, over looking the town, watching the sun set slowly, casting shades of reds, oranges and purples out over the sky.

Robert stopped and looked back over his shoulder when he noticed that his little blonde was no longer by his side. He turned halfway back and spotted him on the bridge, caught up in his thoughts it seemed. Shaking his head he let out a breath and with a fond smile walked back to the bridge, stopping when he was directly behind the blonde. "Georges." He called softly, jerking the other sharply, making him twist suddenly, loosing his balance. Sheet music shattered out around them as Robert reached forward, catching the blonde before he could fall. He pulled him to his chest and snorted. "Still have that balance problem." He teased, squeezing the other around the waist slightly.

Georges flushed slightly and laughed softly. "Good thing you're there to catch me then hmm?" He replied, slipping out of the hold and kneeling to the ground, picking up his scattered music sheets. Robert shook his head and bent at the waist grabbing a few as the blonde rose and looked over at him with a side ways glance from under his lashes. Robert felt his heart flutter and his stomach twist. He helped pick up the remaining papers before grabbing the pale, thin wrist and dragging the blonde off down the road.

Georges giggled madly as the other picked up his pace, tugging him along hurriedly. Georges found himself nearly running to keep up with the sharp, clipped pace his taller counterpart had set.

He was panting slightly when they finally reached the apartment. Robert had thrown open the door, yanked him inside, slammed the door shut and pushed him back into it, mouth pressing against his in all of three seconds.

Georges felt the folder with his music slip from his fingers and he raised his hands to twist them in the dark haired mans over coat.

Robert pulled away slowly, watching as Georges' eyes slowly slid open. "Georges." He murmured before the shorter of them pulled his mouth back to the others, demanding more from him.

Georges pulled back, panting heavily, eyes darker. "Robert."

Robert took a deep breath, trying to squash the heavy need of desire and want. It didn't help when Georges tugged him in closer by the front of his jacket, he sucked in a sharp breath and suppressed the groan when their bodies aligned. He couldn't stop the shudder that raced through him when Georges ran one of his hands up to his shoulder under his jacket. He placed his hands on the door on either side of Georges' hips. He restrained himself when his blonde pressed closer to him, all the while pushing himself back into the dark wooden door, taking Robert with him.

A groan slipped past his lips when Georges shifted, feet shifting farther apart, his legs spreading enough to allow one of Roberts to slip in between with ease. He forced his hands to remain on the door, as he leaned forward, entrapping the little blonde, green eyed piano player between his much taller and fuller frame and the door.

Still so innocent and naive, even after three years. Robert thought as he let his lips trail slowly down his loves jaw line and to his neck. He placed butterfly kisses across the exposed skin and reeled when he heard the sharp intake of breath and the soft moan leave the blondes lips next to his ear. He swallowed and steeled himself, shifting, nudging his legs farther apart, pressing his thigh up as he brought his lips back up to the now, pink tinted ear. "Georges." He breathed, making the other shudder and the hands tighten their hold on him.

They hadn't really taken it farther then this, hell they hadn't even taken it farther then hugs and kisses. He nosed the ear before pulling back enough to look at Georges. His blue gaze swept over the flushed face and lust clouded green orbs, slightly parted mouth and trembling lips. He tilted his head a bit and raised his leg a tad, waiting for the reaction. Green eyes vanished behind hooded eye lids and the flush darkened as a keening sound left the blondes mouth. Robert grinned and pulled the other into a kiss as he finally let his hands move. He groaned loudly when Georges pressed against him fully, drawing himself up on his tippy toes and wrapping his arms around his neck. Robert let his hands work under the jacket and white button down shirt as he backed them up, moving them to his bed room slowly. He'd been patient and waited for this day, waiting for Georges to decide when their relationship would progress to the next stage. He didn't want to rush or hurt the blonde, so he'd waited patiently, amazingly.

The back of Robert's knees hit the edge of his bed and he settled for sitting first, pulling the blonde into his lap. They'd done this a million times in the past, but it was different now, a burning need, a fire coursed through his blonde and made him shove Robert back on the bed as he followed, pulling back for air as he leaned his forehead against Roberts, panting harshly.

Robert let his hands travel out from under the clothing, slipping the jacket off slim shoulders, tossing it to the floor somewhere. He brushed his lips down the side of Georges' neck before dropping a kiss to full lips.

"Robert." Georges gasped when cool hands drifted under the now open shirt, over heated skin. He sucked in a breath when Robert rolled them carefully, pinning the blonde to the bed.

"Are you sure?" Robert asked softly, bracing himself above the panting man. He hadn't yet lost himself completely, he could still pull away.

Georges gave him a look and reached up, latching a hand behind his neck and pulled him down into a heated kiss as he pressed his chest up against Roberts broader one. Both men let out a moan when Robert lowered himself down slightly, pressing the blonde back into his bed.

~Morning~

Blue eyes opened slowly as sunlight shifted through the blinds. Robert let out a groan and rolled, hands searching for the body that should have been in his bed. He frowned and sat up slowly, looking around. His shirt was missing off the floor and so were Georges' boxers. "What?" He groaned and shifted, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. He reached out and grabbed his pants, forgoing his boxers. He pulled them up on his hips as he stood, walking to the door, not bothering to zip or button them.

He frowned and leaned out of the door frame, looking back to the only other door down the hallway. Georges' room. His eyes narrowed and he took a step toward it when the faint sound of a piano reached his ears, making him turn toward the living room. He walked silently down the hall and through the kitchen to the living room. He felt his lips tug up into a smirk when he saw Georges sitting, cross legged on the piano bench, music sheets around him every where and fingers drifting between playing a few keys and scribbling down notes on the sheets of paper. What made him smirk the most was the fact that the blonde was sitting in his boxers, with Roberts shirt on, left unbuttoned and open. The larger material seemed to swallow his smaller frame yet make him look refined at the same time.

He ran a hand through his hair and rocked back on his heels before twisting and moving to the coffee maker. If he was suppose to function this early in the morning, he'd need a good pot, or two, of coffee to do it.

Figures after their first night together, Georges gets up super early to work on piano pieces. Robert rolled his eyes and grabbed his cup of coffee and moved into the living room, sitting in the only chair, which happened to be directly in front of the piano.

Georges seemed so caught up in his music that he hadn't even noticed Robert at all. Robert settled into the chair, nursing his coffee as Georges straightened, fingers moving over the keys and delicate music drifting from the large piano in soft, luring waves.

The passion and mysteriousness behind the notes seemed to draw him in and he was leaning forward in his seat before he even realized it, eyes transfixed on the small back as hands flew gracefully over the keyboard. When the last note was played and Georges relaxed, Robert let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

The noise startled the blonde and he whipped around in his seat, eyes meeting Roberts in shock. "Robert." He breathed, heaving a sigh after. "You startled me."

Robert set the coffee cup down and rose, a soft apology tumbling from his lips. He slowly paced himself forward and sat, careful of the papers, on the bench beside his blonde love. "I don't think I've heard that before."

Georges gave him a smile and deep blush. "Yes well, it, it's new." He cleared his throat.

"New?" Robert asked, eye brow raised as he leaned closer.

Georges nodded and traced his hands over the keys. "New as in, last night new." He mumbled, blush darkening. Robert blinked, not getting it at all. Georges gave him a small smile and took a deep breath. "Close your eyes and listen." Robert obeyed and soon the same song filled the silence.

As the song continued, Robert found himself seeing last night's events. The rise of tone matched that of Georges arching up into him, the deeper tones matching the groans and moans and the drawn out notes seemed to be the gasps and shaky breaths. His breathing was slightly labored when the song ended; the passion seemed to slowly dissolve with the last note struck. Georges' blush was deeper and darker then ever when Robert turned his blue gaze on the blonde composer.

"Do you understand now?" The green eyes flickered over to him and then back to the piano. "I think that a cello or a violin would be the best companion for this. Strings can pull off passion better then any other instrument."

Robert nodded, not completely paying attention. With a sudden thought he moved standing and lifting Georges off the bench in one fluid movement as he moved out of the room.

"Gah! Robert what are you doing?" Georges gasped before he found himself being pushed back down into the bed. His breathing hitched when the intense blue orbs locked with his own.

"Making music all my own." He muttered before dragging a moan out of the blonde by raking his teeth down the side of his neck.

~END~


End file.
